Silas and the baby
by twinkels
Summary: When a baby is found in St Paul's Cathedral it is Silas who is left holding the baby little bit of graphic content i own nothing just the idea and the baby and background characters
1. Chapter 1

It was Boxing Day just after Christmas Day that was a UK holiday and in the magnificent St Paul's cathedral in London the place was empty apart from a single monk who was deep in prayer

The young Albino monk loved coming here to pray when it was empty he'd give his confession to a priest then spend the next few hours deep in prayer then go back to where he was staying his small flat above the Opus Dai headquarters his home whist he was here as him and the bishop Aringarosa planned to go back to Paris later in January to discuss a trip to Rome that Easter and Silas was to go too so he looked forward to that

As Silas kisses the cross on his rosary beads to say more prayers he was unaware that a young woman in her late teens had slipped into the cathedral and left a baby she took the the baby Jesus figurine out the manger and gently laid it at the side and put a baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket in the manger with a note and a carrier bag next to the baby and slipped out still unseen as Silas had his back to her and when he was in prayers he went into a trance a nuclear bomb could have exploded and he would not been aware Of it

As Silas whisperd to himself in Latin blessing himself every few moments he suddenly thought he head a whimper so for a second he broke his consinsrstion and briefly looked behind him to see where the noise came from but he seen nothing the place looked empty to him apart from all the statues he was the only person and the bishop was in another part of the cathedral as the priest had left about half an hour ago so Silas gave a shrug and went back to prayer

Silas was about to close his eyes and go deep into meditation when he suddenly heard a shrill cry a baby crying and he knew he didn't imagine it so blessing himself again Silas eased himself up as his leg was very sore and infected just now thanks to the tight cilice that was around it and the metal spikes that dug into his leg and the bishop told him twice to take it off or he could end up loosing the leg due to infection but Silas didn't listen as he enjoyed the pain but just now that was last thing on his mind

' Who is making that noise ' Silas muttered as le limped across to the source of the noise and what he seen next made him gasp in shock and bless himself again

Their lying in the manger was the baby girl crying her eyes out her face was red as anything and her tiny fists waved in the air and also she had a stinky diaper too but the smell haven't hit Silas yet but he was more interested in the statue of the baby Jesus that was lying on the floor

' This is sarliegious touching holy statues and church property ' Silas said in a discussed tone as he glared at the baby who cried louder and also Silas had no idea what to do with the baby as he never encountered a baby before so he just looked at the baby girl screaming and her cries were getting louder ear piercing even but still Silas just stood their staring in horror till he heard someone coming behind him

' Good heavens above what ever do we have here ' Said a voice that belonged to a small chubby man with black hair

' Father I found this creature in the crib someone removed the Christ child and left this creature instead it is sarliegouis touching church property ' Said Silas in a disgusted tone

' Silas it is alright no harm done here but where did this baby come from ' Said the Bishop bending down to gently pick up the baby who still cried and then Silas and bishop Aringarosa caught a sniff of the diaper

' Oh dear I think I see what is wrong well we will see to that soon don't worry little one The Bishop Said talking to the baby softly who's crying eased a bit and the Bishop was really nice to the baby but Silas was disgusted and took a step back from the baby as he wanted nothing to do with it it disgusted him and he wanted as much space between him and the baby as possible

well that's that chappy done more to come


	2. Chapter 2

Silas can you hand me that bag please also I think their is a envolope their too ' Said the. Bishop who still held the baby as Silas glared speechless but then handed the bishoiop the envolope and bag

' I think their is a letter inside please can you read it for me I can't read it just now as my arms are full ' The bishop said again as Silas opened the envelope and took out the letter and just about managed to read it as his eyesight was bad yet somehow he could drive even if it was illegal

Silas looked at the letter and what he seen shocked him but he read it aloud

' To whoever finds this

I know my baby will be safe here as I have seen bishops priests and monks come and go so she'll be in safe hands .

The Baby's name is Maria a good catholic name she is 5 months old unfortunately I have lost my job and home and I can not afford to keep her just now so please look after her and I will return when things are better as I want to give her a good life but I can't just now

I have left some clean clothes some food and nappies ( Dipers ) and I have left a stroller too God bless you all thank you ' Silas read

' So your name is Maria than you certainly not a new born too you can support your head very well ' The Bishop Said smiling at the baby who cooed a bit as the bishop lifted Maria up so she was facing over his shoulder

' We have to take it to the police it can't stay here ' Silas said still disgusted as he picked up the baby Jesus statue. to put it back in the crib only baby he'd touch

' Shes not an it its a baby girl Maria and besides we can't go to the police we both now why and the mother said she'd be back for her ' The Bishop Said

' Well give it to the nuns they take care of small creatures orphans and that ' Silas said

' Their not creatures Silas their children and no not any more all the religious orphanages I knew of have closed and she is not an orphan also Silas go and see if their is a stroller by the door she said something about a stroller ' The Bishop Said

' A stroller ..? Silas added confused

' Its like a little chair on wheels sometimes a crib on wheels for a baby ' The Bishop Said as Silas shrugged and went to look for the stroller he really knew nothing about babies

Silas walked to the grand doors of the cathedral and sure enough tucked in a doorway was a grey pram so singing Silas took the pram and wheeled it back to where the Bishop was

' Ahh good you found it well I guess next thing we need to do is clean this little one up she is a little strong on the nose I guess then discuss what to do with her ' The Bishop said smiling at the baby between cooing at her and making her laugh somehow the bishop had a way with babies

' Well don't expect me to change it I'm sorry father but I won't soil my hands touching that thing ' Silas said

' Silas she won't bite you and I will change her so you don't have to worry and anyway I am used to babies I was one of 8 children so I was always helping out and in my early days I babtized a few babies too so I am used to babies ' The Bishop Said smiling and bouncing up and down a little making Maria giggle

Silas said nothing also he had been an only child the first and last born as his father didn't want any more kids after he was born and he said he was not Silas father and his mother had an affair for them to have a son looking like Silas but truth was Silas was their birth child his albinism was genetic something went wrong in his genes and that's why he was born albino but his birth dad was ignorant and said that's not my son but his mom loved him and eventually died trying to protect him so being an only child Silas was not used to children or babies so this was something new to him

Father are you sure were doing the right thing we could just leave it somewhere at a hospital or police station but walk away after we left it " Said Silas a little later as he and the Bishop were pulling up outside the opus dai headquarters and the baby was in the back not even secured in as their was no car seat the pram bit came away from the wheels and had been tied down and the wheels were folded up in the trunk

' Silas my son do not worry everything is under control and if we do that well authorities will come after us I guess we will have to take care of the baby ourselves and caring for a baby is easy tpreally we have most of the stuff we need here baby food the milk clean nappies some clean clothes even down to a musical toy and a little bear so Maria will do just fine so please don't worry

' What about Paris and our trip to Rome we were supposed to meet with the pope that was very important ' Silas said

' Yes and we will please Silas you worry too much don't take this the wrong way if your hair wasn't white already well it be white with worry but please don't Maria's mother will come back soon for her so try not worry ' The Bishop Said gently placing a hand. on Silas shoulder as the monk sighed and leaned his head against the window and close his eyes to say a silent prayer

' Okay you go and buzz us in I will get Maria oh Silas take that will you please ' The Bishop Said handing Silas the carrier bag and before he could protest it was pushed into his hands so Silas sighed and buzzed the buzzer and waited for the door to open

' Oh Good lord what do we have here ..? Asked a man seeing the bishop struggling with the stroller and baby

'A baby she was left abandoned in the cathedral today. long story really I'll explane later ' The Bishop Aringarosa Said pushing another door open with his knee as his arms were full

' I told him we should hand the creature to a hospital or abandon it with the police it was left in the nativity crib and the Christ child was abandoned lying on the floor such sacrilege ' Silas said in a disgusted tone as he took a step away from the bishop who carried the baby in

' Well their was no harm done and the Christ child statue is safe Silas put him back ' The Bishop Said

' Whos Baby is it we normally don't allow babies here where is the mother..? Asked another man

' I have no idea all we know the child is called Maria the mother has lost her Job and home and can't provide for the baby so left her in our care and said she will return Silas has the letter that was in with the baby ' The Bishop Said looking at Silas who had dumped the bag down and was now sitting in a leather easy chair and had a scowl on his face he was not happy

' Yes here is the letter I still say we should give this creature to the authorities we can't keep it here ' Silas said handing the letter to another man who read it

' Poor little thing she's cute too we have been getting along so well too haven't we little one ' The. Bishop said fussing over the baby and to Silas discuss the other man in the room took the baby by the hand and started making funny faces and noises and blowing raspberries making the baby laugh more

' Discusting ' Silas spat as he now got up and left the room he had enough of this stupid behaviour

' Wow is Silas okay ..? Asked the other man

' I don't know he doesn't like babies or children I guess it's a long story maybe one day Silas will tell you but he's very secretive about his past to strangers but let's just say he's not used to children ' The bishop said as he and the other man played with the baby

well that's that chappy done more to come


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING...this chapter has self torcher in it ...

Stupid creature they should hand it to the police or dump it at a hospital but their acting like it with their stupid behaviour and I touched its stuff too now I am contaminated I shall have to cleanse myself ' Silas thought as he stormed upstairs to his small room that was on the top floor of the building

Silas went into his room and sat on the bed and removed his sandles then stood up and lifted his robe up to look at his thigh and winced a little at the sight of it where the Cilice was cutting into his soft pale flesh

' Pain is good Jesus sufferd more than you are your pain is for him ' Silas said to himself as he took the Cilice off for a bit and almost took half his skin off too and he reopened some scabbed over scars causing blood to run down his leg and the pain was horrendous but he didn't care he loved the pain so he then took some icy cold water from a sink in his room and gave the bloody scars a wash and dabbed his leg dry with a towel before putting the belt back on again and doing it up even tighter silently screaming as pain tore through his body but he was wasn't finished

Silas then slipped naked talking off his robe and throwing it to the floor and what he did next was just horrific first he took his rosary beads and kissed the cross then blessed himself and looked at a cross on his wall praying to it then he took a whip and started whipping himself almost collapsing in pain and his pale back was covered in scars as he whipped himself a lot and he enjoyed the pain and a couple of times he'd even whipped himself to when he collapsed in a pool of blood

Silas flogged himself a few times before collapsing on a straw mat and waited for the pain to pass and praying too before getting up again and putting on his robe and sitting on his bed again

Even though Silas had a bed he prefared to sleep on the mat and mostly sat on the bed

As Silas sat on his bed reading his bible he heard feet coming up the stairs and the bishop's voice yelling ' Silas have you a minute to spare'

' yes come in father ' Silas said looking up as he seen the bishop and to his shock he carried the crib part of the pram with Maria inside as she was now sleep

' What is that doing here I don't want it near me ' Said Silas I'm shock

' Well I have to go out for just now and only people here is yourself and father Merry and he is elderly and a little forgetful so I thought I'd leave Maria with you for a while don't worry I'll be back oh and Silas you have some. blood on your floor ' The Bishop Said looking at a bloody puddle where Silas had flogged himself

Truth was the crafty Bishop and the other man didn't like the way Silas was acting with the baby so hatched a plan forcing Silas to babysit

' But no you can't go I don't know anything about babies ' Silas said panicking as the bishop left his room and headed down stairs

' Dear lord help me ' Silas said glancing over at the carrycot and decided to tidy his room a little

As Silas room was small and very basic he'd taken a vow of poverty so had no possessions really it didn't take long for him to clean up but as he did so he heard crying coming from Maria

' Father father ' Yelled Silas going out into the landing and shouting over the banister hoping he'd come and take care of the baby but everyone was out apart from the very old priest and he was not any help and was deaf too so Silas was on his own

' Oh be quiet will you stop crying ' Said Silas glaring at the baby who looked at him and gave a whimper but stopped somehow so Silas decoded to meditate in prayer for a while hoping the bishop would be back soon but he's been only partying for like 5 minuets when he almost jumped in 10 feet in the air as a ear splitting howl was heard Maria crying again

Quickly Silas blessed himself and got up muttering to himself and looked at Maria who was still crying it was clear she was not a happy baby

' what is wrong with you why won't you stop crying be quiet will you ' Silas said as Maria babbled a little and blew a bubble which Silas found gross

Silas sighed as he sat back down on the bed wishing he knew how to stop the baby from crying Truth was he wanted to throw her out the window but he would never do that and Bishop Aringarosa would throw him out the church and he'd end up back in jail again and also where was the bishop anyway he was so good with babies it seemed as he was used to them but not Silas

Silas couldn't stand children or babies and he hated all women too he still blamed women for the Adam and Eve carry on saying women were evil and would lead men astray and also he despised the idea of the Mary Magdalene theory being married to Jesus Silas was old school religious and the other reason he hated children he was secretly jealous of them as his childhood was non excistent really

From the moment he was old enough to remember his childhood was hell Silas was born in Spain near the French Spanish border and his family were poor and he was born albino he was a good looking boy pale soft skin also he had his hair longish to his collar Snow White and silky soft and his mom thought he looked like an angel but his father said he was a ghost and said that Silas not his real name was not his son his wife had cheated on him and abused his wife and son

Silas recalled the times he'd be hiding in his room in fear crying and covering up his ears against the shouting and cursing and one day at the dinner table when Silas was in his early teens all hell broke loose their was screaming and shouting his father abusing his mother the table was overturned food went everywhere and his father tried to hit Silas with a pot but his mom got in the way pushing the boy to the side and got hit instead sending her flying and she struck her head on a worktop killing her and Silas lost it he fought with his father who tried to strangle him so Silas picked up a knife and stabbed him before running away and living on the streets where he had to really toughen up as life wasn't easy

Sadly Silas was bullied on the streets and got into a lot of fights and he even killed a few people too a girl who tried to steal his food and made fun of him and some sailors he got into a fight with so in the end he ended up in prison for a few years and their was a bad earthquake and the prison was destroyed and though badly injured Silas escaped and a young priest father Aringarosa found him and nursed him back to health and kinda adopted him as a son and the pair became close Silas seen him as a father figure and he never made fun of him he only showed kindness and he he named him Silas after a person in the bible and so Silas found religion and it brought him great comfort so he devoted himself to that and tried to become a better person and as he couldn't even remember his birthday he celebrated his birthday in the day the priest found him as that was his rebirth he felt

sell that's that chappy done more to come


	4. Chapter 4

' Oh look will your just stop crying your giving me a headache you already been tended to so your clean and dry so no reason to cry ' Said Silas standing up again and going over to the carry cot and the baby cooed again making Silas sigh she was obviously playing games with him

' I just don't get you what is it with you I walk away you cry I come over you stop crying look your not going to get round me I hate children and I hate all females your the reason why their is so much sin in the world and your all the same from the moment you take your first breath to the moment you take your last so enough crying ' Silas said but still the baby gurgled and waved her arms and legs giving cute screams of delight named making Silas pull a face in discust

' Look just be quiet will you I am trying to meditate so go to sleep or something Bishop Aringarosa will be back soon I hope ' Silas said as he walked away again turning his back on the baby and the baby began to cry making Silas sigh again

It was obvious that the young monk was going to get no peace at all so he desired to grab his bible and go down stairs still leaving the baby in his room at least he wouldn't hear her crying if he was down in the sitting room and he'd get so,e peace and quiet

When Silas headed into the sitting room he seen the very old priest sitting looking at a newspaper and as he was deaf their be no point in speaking to him so Silas gave a small smile nod before sitting down in a chair nearby to read his bible and a news magazine

About 10 minuets later another noise disturbed Silas loud snores making him look up to see the old priest snoring his head off and his glasses falling down his face and his fat belly wobbling with every breath he took

' Dear lord in heaven can I not get any peace if it's not that baby crying it's this man I forgot he snores like a chainsaw ' Said Silas and at that moment the priest unconsciously moved his leg and passed gas loudly and that was enough for Silas as he got up and left the room and went back upstairs again as he'd rather deal with the baby than an old snoring farting man and also he talked in his sleep too and that was gibberish

when silas was halfway up the stairs to his room he could hear the baby screaming again and he felt the noise go through his head

' What is she wanting now can I not get some peace and where is the Bishop why did he leave me here with that thing he knows I can't stand babies or children yet he leaves me on babysitting duties is this my penance for something I did wrong to him ' Silas said as he went into the room to where the baby was and the baby was still screaming and also her fists were in her mouth

' Stop biting yourself take your hands out your mouth that is discusting ' Said Silas now pulling the baby's hands away and suddenly she latched onto his finger and tried to eat that pulling Silas finger to her mouth and it made contact with her gums that looked red and sore the baby was teething

' Get off me your covering me in your drool ' Said Silas pulling his hand away and looked at the baby again

' Your mouth looks sore maybe that is why your crying ' Said Silas as the baby sobbed and rubbed her eyes

' Well I have nothing here for you so you'll need to ride out the pain offer your pain to Jesus I do that ' Silas said as the baby cried again and wriggled a bit as she could not be comforted and Silas was at a lost as he had no clue what to do really

' Hmmm I wonder now the Bishop said I was free to use the computer I have no clue about babies maybe that would help me a bit how to stop you crying if I had my way you'd be out that window but I'd then be excuminicated and I'd might swell join you out the window so I need to find a way of keeping you quiet ' Silas said

Silas then did something he didn't really want to he picked up the carrycot and took it down stairs to the library as he was not leaving a screaming baby and also he'd forgotten the window was open and passers by might hear it and wonder what was going on

' Right you stay here and I'll see what's wrong ' Silas said sitting the carrycot on the floor near the PC chair as he turned on the computer and googled how to stop crying baby

hundreds of pages and images came up and Silas visited a few sites and and also with the red sore looking gums he found out what teething was and what to do but sadly they was no teething toys or gel to put on the baby's gums and also he found out why babies cry and their needs and it was an entire new experience to him so he printed off a few things that would help him

' Okay then I guess wou need a lot of things you came with very little and as Bishop Aringarosa is caring for you well he can go shopping I think the pharmacy will sell them ' Silas said as he turned of the PC and picked up the carrycot and went back upstairs again then he remembered a squeaky lamb toy that was in the bag and the bag was on his bed so Silas dug the lamb toy out and squeaked it and it made the baby giggle a bit at least it stopped her crying so he squeaked it again and before he knew it he was playing with her so he dragged a chair over beside the carrycot and sat next to it playing with the lamb before handing it to the baby who found comfort chewing on the toys legs

Thankfully the baby was quiet for a while and Silas got his meditation time but about an hour or so later and still no sign of the bishop Maria was off crying again and Silas got a fright he almost threw the prayer book in the air and jumped off his bed

' Oh what is it now you have your toy your clean and dry so now what I can speak English French Spanish Italian and Latin but I haven't mastered baby yet ' Silas said trying to figure out what was wrong so he went to his print out to read what could be wrong and what he read shocked him he had to pick the baby up and he was not wanting to do that but he had to

' Okay come here just don't throw up on me or anything else that may come out of you ' Silas said as he bent down and lifted the baby up and she rested her chin on his shoulder

Silas felt weird holding a baby yet though he never held. a baby in his life it somehow came to him and thankfully the baby could support her head so he didn't have to do that and also he could feel that Maria was dry and she didn't smell apart from baby powder so maybe she was hungry

Silas remembed the bishop saying their was some bottles of milk and that made up so Silas got one of them and sat on his bed and cradled Maria in his arms and fed her and she cooed happily as she drank her milk and a warm fuzzy feeling come over the normally cold monk

' Is that good your enjoying that aren't you ' Silas said even smiling at the baby who cooed a little as she finished the milk

once finished Silas put a towel over his shoulder and lifted Maria up and gently rubbed her back till she burped and luckily the towel caught the little bit of milk that came out so no damage done to his robe

' Better out than in that's what my mother used to say ' Silas said thinking back to his very early days when he broke wind

After being fed Silas placed Maria back in the carrycot and he remembered the little musical lullaby so he put that in at her feet letting it play a soothing tune and he gently stroked her dark hair as the baby fell asleep

well that's that chappy done more to come


	5. Chapter 5

Thankfully the baby slept for a while so Silas could get some peace and he could meditate and read his bible but then a noise disturbed him again this time coming from outside voices on the stairs the Bishop had retuned

The Bishop knocked on Silas door before coming in

' Aww Silas I do apologies I got held up I had to tend to a few things and that but all is well ' The Bishop Said smiling at silas who put his finger to his mouth

' That's good but shhhh I just got her off she's teething also we need more things nappies also baby food solids and that creams and teething gel we just have the very basics here babies need a lot of things and we may need more clothes too and a car seat if we're taking her out it says so here ' Silas said showing the bishop his printouts shocking the Bishop

' So your bonding with the little one now I see ' The Bishop Said smiling

' No not really just trying to keep her quiet I still don't like her but she's all yours now you can care for her iv had her for the past 4 hours and I'm done now but we can move her when she wakes up as I'm not in the mood to listen to her screaming and also we also get what they call a pacifier I don't see one here I read their good for making a baby quiet ' Silas said looking at the baby who was still asleep

' Well I suppose we can go shopping tomorrow as the shops will reopen or so,e of them will and as we don't have a car seat we can walk she had her stroller ' The Bishop Said

' How long is she staying for I hope the mother comes back soon we're not a babysitters agency soon as she goes the better ' Silas said as he was still not too happy at the idea

' I guess when she has a job and a place to stay so just now I guess is up to us to care for the child she trusts us and she won't take up that much space ' The Bishop Said

' Well soon as she wakes she's out of my room this is my space and I won't sharw it with babies ' Silas Said not happy with the idea

' Silas Silas your forgetting your vows here remember when you became a monk you vowed to share all you had and that includes your room I'm afraid ' The bishop said as Silas made a face

' Oh fine then she can stay here till she wakes then we can find another room for her. and. already her things are taking up my space I don't own much just the contents of this almost bare room and she has more things than me and their everywhere ' Silas said looking around and it was true really

all that Silas owned was a old hard bed a 3rd hand mattress and sheet he didn't have any pillows or blankets or a quilt

A night stand a couple of candles a small lamp a chair a table wash basin and small mirror a straw mat a wash cloth a bar of soap and towel some toothpaste a toothbrush his shaving kit a towel. also his robe sandles his Cilice a whip a cross a prayer and a bible rosary beads and small statue of Jesus he had nothing really as he took a vow of poverty and he slept in the straw mat and never even used the sheet he slept in his robe and didn't even have any underwear and the baby had more than him

Maria had a sleep suit on also a blanket she was wrapped in and another one in the stroller and a knitted pram cover plus a hat mittens socks bootees also she came with a snowsuit another spare sleepsuit 2 bibs small pack of diapers baby poweder and some cotton buds baby wash cloth and a sponge also a few of jars of baby food and baby milk and 2 bottles already made up also spare pare of baby tights a cardigan another blanket a small teddy a squeaky toy lamb and a little teddy that played a lullaby and she still didn't have enough Silas couldn't even remember if he and all that as a baby as he had blocked most of his childhood out

' Okay we can move her to my room once she wakes I will keep an eye on her and we can get her more things in the morning ' athe Bishop Said

' I had no idea babies needed so much stuff I am happy with nothing as long as I have The good Lord in my life I am content ' Silas said

' Yes I know my son but once you probably needed all that too babies do have a lot of needs but as they get older those needs become less ' The Bishop said as Silas nodded

Maria slept soundly in Silas room for another couple of hours so when she woke up the Bishop decided to move her again into the room he was in to give Silas a break but easer Said than done as some how little Maria now liked Silas

As soon as the bishop left the room with the carrycot Maria began to cry again confusing both the bishop and Silas

' Oh no what's wrong I'm only taking you downstairs it will be okay now ' The Bishop Said but still the baby cried and as soon as the bishop reentered Silas room the baby stopped

' Well I don't know what you have done but I think she wants to stay with you she likes you ' The man said as he placed the carrycot on the table and sighing

' Well I really didn't do anything I thought it was you she wanted as she took to you earlier today ' Silas said watching the bishop shake his head

' well she's been with you longer now and she seems to have bonded so maybe you should watch her call it a duty to the lord ' The Bishop Said smiling as he was about to leave the room

' Please father don't do this I don't even like babies and I get up several times during the night to pray and also I have Mass first thing tomorrow morning. ' Silas begun but the bishop left the room leaving Silas alone with the baby who gurgled and giggled as Silas looked at her

' Fine guess we'll I'm on babysitting duty longer than I thought ' Silas sighed sitting back down on the bed and running his hand through his hair

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	6. Chapter 6

Silas tossed and turned on his straw mat as he could not sleep and already twice Maria woke him with her crying but he didn't get up to tend to her he just let her cry but he always got up during the night anyway to pray and meditate

' What is wrong with you can't I have some peace I need to pray so you have to be quiet ' Silas said getting up and going over to the baby who was still crying then a stink hit him that made him wanna throw up

' Good Lord what a smell what have you did down their urgh that smells so bad ' Said Silas picking up the baby and holding her at arms length as he made his way downstairs to the Biships room to let him deal with the filled diaper as he handled a filthy diaper like that earlier that day

Silas knocked the door with his foot and heard the Bishop say ' Come in '

' Father I think we have a crisis on our hands the baby has soiled herself and I am not changing her ' Silas said as the bishop sat up in bed and turned on the light rubbing his eyes and by how well the room looked he had not taken a poverty vow his room looked very comfortable compared to Silas humble room

instead of a hard wooden bed and an old worn mattress bare floorboards and hardly any furniture the Bishop had a comfortable double bed with pillows blankets a quilt and sheet also he had carpets curtains a dresser closet large mirror nightstand lamps large comfy armchair a table with a vase of flowers and a couple of statues on it. and a bookcase full of books as well as a cross on the wall Their was pictures and framed photos and a rug too The Bishop likes his comforts

' Silas my son I think she prepares you now and you got on so well with her earlier on all you have to do is change her babygro take that off clean her up remove the nappy put on a fresh one an baby gro it won't taks long ' The Bishop Said

' But father this is my prayer time I can't have that interrupted I need to meditate devote myself 100 per cent and I can't with a baby in my room ' Silas said

Truth was he wanted to flog himself again but he know the noise would scare the baby

' When your changing Maria you can still pray I pray when I'm doing other jobs too like driving in the car or walking you can pray anywhere you know ' The Bishop Said

' But what about tomorrow I always go to the cathedral at dawn to pray for a few hours I can't bring a baby with me ' Silas said

' God will show you a way so don't worry Silas ' The Bishop Said

' Yes father ' Silas said lowering his head

' And Silas don't worry you will be able still to pray and also we have to go into town tomorrow things to do so I suggest get as much rest as possable as we will be walking ' The Bishop Said as Silas left the room

Silas said a small prayer before tackling the dirty diaper and changing a wriggling baby was not easy

Silas cleared everything off the table and took the bedsheet and lay it on the table like a cover then laid Maria on top

' Now be good and don't wriggle let's get this off you how do I get these buttons undone ' Silas said fiddling with the poppers of the sleepsuit and managed to get it off her and though it was clean he decided to change it anyway but the diaper was the biggest hurdle

' Oh Good heavens ' Silas said aloud as he seen what was in the diaper and it seemed to go everywhere all over his hands and all over the clean bedsheed and also their was no baby wipes too so Silas was stuck for ideas so he had to take the wash cloth and clean the baby and his hands with that

' Urgh now we need to get more wash clothes and those wipe things ' Silas said in a slightly disgusted way

' What on earth have you been eating this is so discusting and don't expect me to change you again this is the last time ' Silas said as he put the clean diaper in Maria and then a clean sleepsuit and laid her back in her carrycot again and tucked a blanket around her

' Their now all nice and clean now go back to sleep no reason to cry ' Silas said as Maria gave a whimper

" Now what your all clean theirs no need to cry now also you have your toys too and you have more things than me and your still not happy ' Silas said as Maria grabbed his finger

' Oh. no no no no we're not going through that again my finger isn't something to chew on you have your toy lamb so bite on that but not finger ' Silas said as he freed his finger and walked away from the carrycot and knelt down in front of his cross to pray but as soon as she just blessed himself Maria started crying again so sighing Silas got up and went back over to the carrycot

' Now what is wrong dear God your such a miserable baby I don't understand you and if your in pain from the teething will I'm sorry I don't have anything for it we don't have a cabinet full of baby things here as normally babies aren't allowed here so your breaking the rules I guess ' Silas said as Maria still whimperd so Silas gave in and picked her up again gently cradling her as he sat on the bed and begun to rock her softly

' Something in Silas brain made him have a flashback to when he was very young he must have been about 2 and his father was out at the time and Silas had been unwell and running a fever and his mom sat him on her knee and she had a damp cool cloth on his face and she stroked his hair and cheek and hummed a lullaby like tune to him and Silas felt so comforted by it but couldn't remember the name of it but suddenly he found himself humming it and before he knew what he was doing Maria was sound asleep in his arms so he got up slowly and gently placed her back in the carrycot before going back to prayer and when he was done he gave the sleepsuit he took off a wash in the sink and hung it on the back of the chair to dry so Maria would have a clean sleepsuit for the morning

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	7. Chapter 7

Silas discovered he had an alarm clock next morning as he was woken about an hour before he planned to get up as Maris was demanding his attention again

' Oh alright I'm coming just stop screaming will you "Said Silas rubbing his eyes and yawning as he stood up feeling a bit stiff

Also the sound of snoring echoed through the building it seemed if the old priest that was deaf another priest in the building and the Bishop were having a snoring contest and now it had reached its peak as the snores echoed throughout the building

' Shhh will you okay I know the noise perhaps woke you but it can't be helped people snore as you snore too so don't look all innocent with me ' Silas said as he went to check on the baby's needs and he found out that she was hungry but their was no bottles made up so it looked if Silas would have to make a bottle and that would be a if of a challenge for him so he looked at his print out again to see what to do and it seemed easy enough but instead of using fresh water boiled in a kettle he used hot tap water in his room and he then went to the small kitchen to get a spoon to use that

' Right let's seen now how do I make a bottle. ' Silas said still reading the print out and putting in the scoops of formula and surpriseingly he did quite well and even tested it on inside of his wrist before picking the baby up to feed her

' Now you take that and also we will get you some solids later I guess as you are getting teeth you will want solids you can't live on milk all your life ' Silas said as he fed Maria and she made cooing noises as Silas fed her as if she was happy

Once she was fed Silas discovers to his shock that in the printout he should bath the baby next that would be a huge challenge that he didn't want to do so he just quickly changed her diaper and baby grow wipes her face and hands and left her unwashed before putting her back in her carrycot before riding up and kneeling down to pray

Also. before praying Silas put the carrycot hood up so Maria wouldn't be able to see what was going on as he planned to cleanse himself as he put it which meant tightening his cellice and whipping himself before going deep into prayer but when he made the first lash the noise made Maria cry

' Silas sighed as he stopped for a second but he then lashed himself again and ignored the crying

Maria continued to cry loudly as Silas lay on his mat face down waiting for the pain to pass and their was blood flowing down his back and onto the floor so he lay their for like 5 minuets till the pain eased a bit then got up and put on his robe and cleaned up the mess and also he could hear other people. moving around now as the others were now getting up

' Well it looks as if the others are up maybe they can watch you as I have to go to the cathedral to pray and later today we can take you shopping ' Silas said taking down the baby's carrycot hood and moving it down stairs

' Ahh good morning did you sleep alright last night ..? Asked the bishop smiling to Silas

' Well as the lord allowed me father but father I need to ask a favour " Silas said as the bishop sat down to breakfast and chatted to another man who served breakfast

"Please sit down join us the food is delicious ' Aringarosa Said smiling at the monkeys he ate his breakfast

' No thank you father I do not eat breakfast but father I have to ask a favour I want to go to the cathedral to pray for a couple of hours and I do not wish to take the baby and was wondering if I could leave her here with you she has been fed and changed and she won't give you any bother ' Silas said as the bishop looked up with food on his chin

' Mmm I'm sorry Silas but I am very busy too I have to go to a meeting I will be gone most of the morning 'Said Aringarosa

Truth was the Bishop couldn't be really bothered yet he did have a important meeting

' Silas bowed his head and looked at the other man asking him if he could care for the baby

' I am very sorry Silas but no one will be at home we all have to go to the meeting well apart from old father Brenahn he could look after her until you got back ' The other priest said nodding towards the elderly deaf priest who's hearing aid kept whistling and also he was grumpy and Silas was not too keen on him

' No it is alright I guess I will bring her with me she can sleep in her pram in the porch if she cries I can still hear her but she is content for just now so I think she will sleep ' Silas said with a sigh

Truth was Silas was not happy as he had no plans to bring the baby with him so Silas bowed again and left the room to get the pram wheels and fix up the pram

' He seems to be bonding with the baby perhaps your plan has worked after all Manuel ' The priest said

' Yes it is Silas loathes women and children and I think that is wrong so that is why I am taking a back seat and letting him care for the baby oh if he harms the child in anyway I will step in so don't worry bit so far things are going good also I want him to get over his hatred as he can't go though life being bitter the way he is ' The Bishop Said smiling

Before Silas really knew what he was doing he was pushing the pram and heading towards St pails as he loved going their and it was a good job it eas very early in the morning and hardly anyone around as seeing a Monlk pushing a stroller would be a weird sight

For a early January day the weather was quite pleasant it was cold but dry and very quiet just now and no one around and Silas liked. it as he walked across town to the cathedral

' Now. you stay here and try and sleep I will be inside so I won't be too far away ' Silas said parking the pram near the back before going inside to pray and meditate leaving Maria asleep in the pram as the movement had sent her to sleep

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	8. Chapter 8

Silas managed to get about an hour and half worth of prayer till he heard crying again that told him Maria was awake

Silas gave a sigh and glanced over his shoulder hoping she'd stop crying and went back to prayer but the cries told him she wasn't going to give up so Silas blessed himself kissed the cross on his Rosary beads and got up to go to the porch where he found Maria crying her eyes out and she was not a happy baby till she seen Silas

' Hey shhh you can't cry here this is the house of God and he wants no sound unless it's in his praise so you can't cry here alright " Silas said going over to the pram and pushing the hood down to see Maria now grabbing her feet and cooing she seemed Please to see him

' I don't know what games you are. playing at but you can't keep demanding my attention I have to pray I'm afraid the lord comes before you so you will have to learn to wait ' Silas said as he gently moved the pram back and forth

Silas sighed to himself wondering how long would he be left with the baby and. would the mother come back and get her as this was interfering with his life but he was starting to warm to the baby a little but just now she would have to wait

' Okay now I am going back inside to pray so no more noise alright I will make a deal with you if you stay silent I shall spend time with you later ' Silas said about to walk away but Maria cried again making Silas sigh so he went back over and looked at her waving her chubby limbs in the air and cooing

' Oh alright I will bring you in side with me but you will have to be very quiet okay ' Silas Said gently picking up the baby and holding her close to him as she tried to grab his nose whist giggling

' No do not touch my face ' I do not like being touched " Silas said as he sat in one of the pews and tied to pray that way with one eye on the massive grand alter and another eye on the baby and Maria seemed happy and content in his arms

Silas and Maria remained in the cathedral for a further 2 hours as the bishop was late he was discussing events with other religions people that would lead up to events of the Da Vinci code and on his return to the cathedral he seen the pram in the corner as he came in and also the pram was empty that worried him as their was but in going inside he seen a familiar white head and dark brown robes and a little foot that looked like a baby's foot could Silas be holding her

' I do apologise Silas ohhh...The Bishop begun as he seen Maria snuggled in Silas arms asleep and Silas was sitting gently rocking her

' Father I was telling her about the lord and I read to her from the bible she fell alsssp ' Silas said looking down at the baby as the Bishop nodded and smiled and sat in the pew next to Silas

' I do apologise I got held up very important meeting next spring we have to go to Paris ' The Bishop said explaining things and gently laying a ha d on the monks shoulder

' Please father you don't have to explains yourself everything is alright ' Silas said smiling as the Bishop nodded before he and Silas left to go shopping

' Now I have taken some money that we use to get our own needs. to get the essentials we have to get clothes food stuff to keep the baby clean also perhaps we could get a bed of sorts for her ' The Bishop Said

' Well she seems to be fine sleeping in her carrycot but we could try the pharmacy for her basics ' Silas said as they bearded to some of the shops

' As it was the day after Boxing Day not many shops were open as a lot of them took an extra day but a few and what they needed was open and their was a mall too

' I really do not like these malls so crowded I think their what they call an American idea ' The Bishop Said and also a few people did stair as seeing a monk and a bishop with a baby was rare and that was what they were starring at yet somehow Silas thought it was at him because he was albino so pulled his hood up to cover his white hair and he didn't see a rule that said NO HOODS

' Excuse me Er excuse me sir " A young security guard yelled who took his job very seriously as he shouted at Silas making him turn round

' Er I'm afraid you can't have your hood up I'm here malls rules you will have to remove it ' The man said as Silas glared at him

Though Silas had blue eyes the light hitting them made them look red and the security man felt a little scared as Silas stepped towards him and also he was much bigger too but thankfully the Bishop stopped Silas and stepped I front of him

' Look don't you understand Silas here is a man of God he only removes his hood in churches he is under a vow of modesty ' Aringarosa Said

' Yeah I understand and that but my boss the malls owner made the rule we have been plagued by kids in hoods stealing from the stores and terrorising the shoppers and we can never see their faces to identify them so boss made up the rule no hoods ' athe man said

' Dose Silas look if he would cause trouble or steal he is a good gentle person and law abiding ' The bishop said as the young man shrugged and spoke into his radio and both Silas and the bishop could hear a voice talking that was the boss and he could see everything on a security camera

Look Steven the man is a monk their not hoodies people who cover their heads for religious reasons are excempt '

' Well I guess that clears things up then come Silas we have to get Maria here her things ' The Bishop Said as he and Silas walked off pushing the pram and Silas looked back glaring at the security man who shiverd in fear a bit

' Shit sake he should be in a horror move he's more creepy than that Michale Myers from Halloween ' The security man said with a shiver as he watched Silas and the bishop walk away pushing the pram towards a large pharmacy that was open

' Such ignorance how dare he may the Lord strike him down ' Silas said in anger referring to the security man and he was still not happy with him

' Silas he is very. young he is only doing his job he looks if he is just out of school even and no harm was done please calm down ' The Bishop said trying to calm Silas down as Silas had a very dangerous violent temper and a short fuse

It was a good job Aringarosa was their in the first place to step in or matters could have turned ugly and Silas was wasent always a law abiding person he was still wanted in Spain for murder and was an escaped prisoner and if it wasn't for that earthquake he'd have rotted in jail for the rest of his days as he was a lifer so the bishop kept Silas under control

well that's that chappy done more to come


	9. Chapter 9

Silas had to admit that he had no idea that babies needed stuff and it came to him as a bit of a shock to him and Aringarosa too when they asked where the baby care area was

' It is over here gentleman everything you should need also their is more around the corner too ' The assistant said smiling at Maria

' Thank you ' Replyed Silas as he and Aringarosa followed the woman to the areas they needed and Silas game a small ghasp

' How how is this possable that such a tiny person would need so much stuff this is just crazy ' Silas said looking at the stuff

' I have no idea but it seems they do now what is on our list we will just get the basics for just now ' Aringarosa Said also looking at the baby things

' Okay then let's see what's on the list keeping it to the basics I suppose ' Silas said looking at a list

Soon the cart was filled with dipers cream also milk baby food a couple of pacifiers a couple of new sleepsuits a wipe clean changing mat some baby vests and they still weren't finished and it waswnf before long till Aringarosa had to go and grab a cart too and seeing a Bishop and a monk with 2 carts full of baby things and a baby was a strange sight and they got a few stairs but ignored them

' Okay I think we have everything now Silas let's have a look at this ' Aringarosa said looking through both carts and saying aloud what they had and Silas saying check

' Well that's her all done for just now let's hope the mother comes back soon as she will cost us a fortune and I have already been in at our savings and I dont see the Vatican giving us more money and certainly not for a baby God forgive me but I might have to make up a story to them if we need extra cash ' The Bishop Said looking at Maria who sat in the baby seat of the cart

' Father do you think we should get a car seat in case we have to go somewhere and take her with us ..? Asked Silas

' Nonsense we can take her for walks in the pram she'll be fine their and the price of those things are ridiculous already she has cost us 3 figures today ' The Bishop Said as he and Silas pushed the stroller through the mall and left to head back to where they were staying but they were hardly in the door till Maria was screaming again making both Silas and Aringarosa sigh it was going to be one long day and it wasasthe Bishop and Silas had their hands full the rest ofthat day and once again Silas was left with the baby in his room that night as the Bishop found excuses of getting out of baby sitting duties yet the truth was he couldn't be bothered with the baby

Sure the bishop thought Maria was a cute little thing and helped out during the day but he was not the type to get his hands dirty so he let Silas do all the dirty work for him even if it meant having poor Silas elbow deep in baby poop and puke and walking the floor with her rubbing her back whilst she cried in his ear but Silas never argued he just did as the bishop told him without questioning the man

Silas actually got used to having Maria around and she brought out a side to him he never knew he had really and he enjoyed her company and when holding her to feed her a few thoughts crossed his mind about his own life really what if his life had turned out different if his father accepted him and his life was normal would he have went onto have his own kids would they be like him even and their was a time in his life Silas didn't hate women he started his hate after he became a monk really but he remembered loving his mom and she loved him but he never got on with other family members as they'd make fun of him because he looked different to them but he now liked Maria and she trusted him and wasn't afraid of him and often fell asleep in his arms and brought out a soft side in Silas one he never knew he had really and now he didn't mind taking her out for walks in her stroller and taking her to prayer in the cathedral he once even carried her around in his arms showing her things and talking to her whitest she cooed in delight but a lot of times she slept in her stroller till Silas was finished then he'd take her back to the house and feed and change her before putting her down for a nap and he'd often read to her from the bible and that

Soon New year came and the Bishop had to go away for a couple of days leaving Silas with the baby and he knew she'd be in good hands with him and often refard to Silas as his angel so he left Silas some money to get more things for the baby whist he was gone

The Bishop was not as good as he'd like to think he was as he was involved in a lot of shady deals even Silas had no idea and whist Silas led a very humble life of poverty the Bishop led a very comfortable life and even enjoyed the odd drink and had a privet plane too and he was quite wealthy

The Bishop returned 3 days after New year and as ushal Silas was their to greet him and take his cases to his room and never questioned him of where he'd been as he was used to him going on trips that were top secret so when the bishop returned Silas was at the door with Maria in his arms and after putting her back in her carry cot he carried the cases upstairs helping the bishop

Silas carried on his routine as normal that was waking to Maria's crying around 5 am so he'd get up check her to see if she was clean then feed her give her a wash then chang her before prayer then cleansing himself as he put it as he still wore the cilice then he'd go downstairs and take Marie out in the stroller and go to St. Paul's cathedral to pray for a few hours or till Maria got hungry again or woke as she normally slept and some times the Bishop would join him ten they'd all leave and go for a walk around London it the bishop would have to go off somewhere for a meeting and again Silas was not invited but it never bothered him as he knew he wasn't that important

It was on one of these days when something happens that change everything yet again and as ushal before going to pray Silas parked the stroller in the back of the church before going to pray

' Their Maria you have a nice sleep your nice and warm and I will tend to you later now be a good girl ' Silas said tucking a blanket around Maria as she quietly sucked on her pacifier and seemed happy enough so satisfied Silas went and knelt down by the alter to pray and as ushal he went deep into meditation and hardly noticed the bishop coming to join him about an hour later only the creek of a pew made Silas look round and he seen the bishop sitting down and giving him a smile and a nod as if to say ' Carry on ' but an hour later another noise alearted both of them it was Maria crying so Silas and Aringarosa both stood up and went to where Maria was only to see a young woman with long dark hair pushing the stroller out of the cathedral as if she was kidnapping the baby

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	10. Chapter 10

Silas and Aringarosa both got a shock when they seen a young woman with long dark hair pushing Maria out the cathedral so they shouted at her even though both would never have dared to yell in a house of God before as they'd put it but this was an emergency and a baby was at stake

' Stop right their woman give me that pram ' Silas hissed getting mad and trying to grab the stroller making the woman mad too

' What the hell get off this is my daughter I came to collect her you let go you mad man ' The woman said and she had a British accent

' Prove it you could be anyone ' Silas said as the woman came back inside again

' Look we can't hand the baby over to any stranger the child was abandoned we took her in and cared for her and how do we know that your the mother do you have proof ' Aringarosa said and he looked hard at the woman and yet he could see a resemblance in the woman to the child but he wanted to be more safe than sorry

' Yes I have proof her name is Maria Elizabeth and look this is us together taken before Christmas I lost my job and home I'm now living with my parents I moved back other day and I came to get my child look is this proof is this good enough for you and your monk friend ' The woman said showing The Bishop a photo of herself with Maria and that was the proof the bishop needed really and he nodded

' I believe you my child I do apologise but what happened for you to abandon the child and in a house of God too ..? Asked the bishop showing Silas the photo

' It's a very long story I lost my job back in September really and fell behind in my rent and the landlord kicked me and Maria out I begged her not to think of the child but she didn't listen or care she was so heartless all she said was not my problem so I remember seeing you and the monk and thought as you were people of God you could help us so I left Maria here in the nativity crib as I knew she'd be safe with you sadly I haven't got a job yet but I moved back with my parents and they have lots of room for Maria and I and believe me I am so greatful to you both if I had money I'd pay you for your kindness ' The woman said

' Their will be no need for money or rewards our reward awaits us in heaven and it was mostly Silas here that cared for her ' Aringarosa said nodding at Silas

' Well thank you Silas for your kindness and if Maria could talk she'd say thank you too ' The woman said

Sials only starred at the woman as she picked Maria up hugging her and he still wasn't sure and dint like her but he could see it clearly she was the child's mother but in his own way he thought that she didn't deserve the baby back for neglecting her but he had to keep quiet about it

' We have more things belonging to her at the house where we're staying clothes nappies food and that if you care to come and get them or I could arrange for them to be dropped off at where your staying at ' The Bishop Said smiling

' Oh their was no need to really I'll come and pick them up you guys have done so much for me and Maria I'm so greatful and again thank you so so much ' The woman said smiling

' Your welcome oh I didn't catch your name ' Aringarosa Said

' Sorry It's Nicola or Nikki to my friends ' Nikki said smiling

well if you want to come with us we will get you Maria's things and maybe perhaps we will see her again when we're in London 'Aringarosa said smiling

' Yeah I'm okay with that that be great guys ' Nikki said smiling as they all left the cathedral but Silas unhappy walked at the back of them avoiding all eye contact with Nikki

' Silas come now don't stray behind my son ' Aringarosa said looking at Silas who put up his hood before heading outside and the group headed back to where Maria had been staying

' Now I must ask you to wait here women aren't allowed in the building it's a male only religious place so if you wait here with Maria Silas and I won't be long ' The Bishop said placing a hand on Silas shoulder as he gently ushered him away

' Silas what is wrong my son are you not pleased that Maria's mother has come back for her ..? Asked the bishop looking at Silas who didn't look to happy

' How do we know it is the mother for sure she could be anyone and taking a baby is a crime and I don't trust her " Silas said not wanting to believe the truth

' Silas my dear child the proof is their she has photos of herself with the child she knew the child's name and you can see the resemblance it is very strong Maria is clearly her daughter I know you grew fond of te baby but the child's place is with her mother and we both knew this day would come we would not have her forever but perhaps we will see her again when we visit London and also we won't have to worry about babysitters when we go to Paris or ' The Bishop Said smiling at Silas who sighed a bit

' I suppose your right and least I can meditate without worrying about babies now let's get her stuff and she can be on her way ' Silas said

About an hour later Silas and Aringarosa returned and handed Nikki Maria's stuff and after more thank you'd and goodbyes Maria left pushing the stroller and with 3 large bags full of baby things

' Well I must say it was nice having the little one around different and maybe I will miss her what about you Silas ..? Asked the bishop

' Hmm I don't know really different it was that was for sure but I doubt we will ever see them again they will go on with their lives and forget about us no doubt or maybe our paths will cross again one day ' Silas said glancing at Nikki who walked off into the distance

Will Silas and Nikki meet again aha their might be a bounus chapter or two


	11. Chapter 11

9 years later Spring ...

Silas was back in London first time in many years and was sitting on a park bench in the frosty spring sunshine and watching people enjoying themselves whist thinking about events of the past and what had happened and how he was lucky to be alive

year after the baby left their care the events of the da Vinci code took place and it led to Silas even being shot and almost dying and also he learned how he had been used and betrayed and now even Aringarosa had broken off all ties with him and both he and Aringarosa had done prison time in fact Aringarosa was still in jail and the people. involved in all the events including Silas were now excommunicated so Silas was no longer a monk and even left Opus Dei and thankfully stoped tourchering himself so his wounds had healed but he still had the scars

Silas had even changed his name as he wanted to break all ties to the past and was now Athiest he only believed in himself as he felt God had let him down and the church was the worst villain their was he had suffered for them and devoted himself to the church only to be used as dumped and when he was in his hospital bed recovering the high bishops from Rome came to see him and Aringarosa and both were excommunicated and were never to set foot inside a church again and also Aringarosa was found to be stealing funds too blackmailing the Vatican and the pope and was a very greedy man who wanted more wealth and power and Silas was a pawn really and he did serve jail time again but they learned he was told do commit the crimes so he got off after a few years and got a tag but even that was off now so Silas blocked the events if the last few years out and never wanted to see them again

As Silas sat in the chilly sunshine planning what to do with his life which would be hard as he had no job really and had been living in a hostel and now had a small one bedroom flat and was on welfare and on job schemes hoping to get some kind of job he heard a voice saying

' Oh wow look mummy theirs Jack Frost it's really him I told you he was real Jack Jack ' the voice said making Silas look up and he seen a little girl about 5 with long dark hair down her back

' Huh what you talking about I'm not Jack Frost ' Silas said confused as he seen a woman come over with an older girl who looked about 10 or 11 but she was tall for her age

'Lucy leave the gentleman alone that's not Jack Frost sweetheart come on don't annoy him ' A woman who was the child's mother said coming over and smiling at Silas

' Honestly Im so sorry it's because of your blue hoodie and white hair and that she thinks your Jack Frost from rise of the Gaurdians I really do apologise ' The woman said smiling whist stroking her daughters hair then she looked at the man as if she knew him from a long time ago

' Excuse me but I think I know you from somewhere a long time ago perhaps you look so familiar ' The woman said

' No I don't think so you must be confusing me with someone else ' Silas said lowering his head as he thought he knew the woman too

'I do know omg it's you Silas the monk you took care of Maria when she was a baby you and the bishop guy wow long time no see ' Nikki said making Silas blush

' My name isn't Silas it's simon and I don't remember you or a baby and anyone here ' Silas said

' Wow wait a minute it is you and that was his name you were French or Spanish or something can't remeber but I left Maria in the crib on Boxing Day years ago and you found her the bishop said it was you that cared for her he was a nice guy and you used to be a monk ' Nikki begun but Silas cut her off and he didn't sound too happy

' Look woman you have got it wrong I do not know you and I have never seen you in my life you are mixing me up with someone else and I was never a monk Silas lying and said getting up to walk away not wanting to engage in talk and leaving the woman confused whist she watched him walk away but Silas would meet the woman again late that day

A few hours later Silas was looking in a shop window and he noticed that woman again standing talking to someone but she didn't see him so he decided to keep out her way am the way of the kids I case they seen him again and say something but he noticed something out the corner of his eye and he wasn't sure if Nikki noticed too

Lucy the youngest girl was holding a balloon when it suddenly blew out her hand and the little girl decided to go after it and her mom did yell Lucy stay close but suddenly it was if everything happens in slow motion

Lucy followed the balloon onto the road and their was a car coming and it hit the small girl for sure so Silas went after her running out into the road and he managed to grab her in time

' OMG my baby Lucy ' screamed Nikki and also the woman and Maria was shocked as Silas carried Lucy back to the sidewalk

' OMG you again and you saved my child oh thank you so much ' Nikki said wanting to hug Silas but he backed away from her touch

' You need to watch your children more she could have been killed for a stupid ballooon ' Silas said

' I know I am so sorry ' Nikki said picking a now crying Lucy up and thanking Silas over and over

' Good job you were their wow your a God send ' The other woman said smiling at Silas who lowerd his eyes a bit

' Look I have to thank you please let me repay you ' Nikki begun but Silas cut her off

' Their is no need to the child is safe that is good enough for me ' Silas said as Nikki sighed

As she watched Silas walk away but this time she wasn't going to let him go so easy

' Look Silas wait please and I know it's you as your the only albino in the area ' Nikki yelled making Silas turn round

' I am not Silas I don't know any Silas you are mistaking me for someone else ' Silas said still trying to deny who he was

' Okay then Simon as you said your name was but please let me thank you and also maybe you can tell me where I could find Silas he was so kind once and looked after my daughter and you so reminded me of him ' Nikki said

' I do not know where he is he may be dead ' Silas said stopping a bit and Nikki noticed something the deep scar under Silas eye

'Could be I guess but you do look so so alike even the scar under your eye is identical or maybe it's a coincidence I dunno ' Nikki said

' So what do you want with this Silas anyway why are you following him are you a stalker ..? Asked Silas still not letting on that he was really him

' No not really and when I noticed you today well when Lucy mistook you for Jack Frost and I seen you memories of Silas that tall white haired monk who cared for my daughter cams flooding back him and another man a Bishop forgotten his name he said Silas was an angel and the pair were close ' Nikki said

' perhaps too close ' Silas muttered still mad at Aringarosa

' Well maybe one day I'll run into them and I can thank them again Im sure their around somewhere and who knows ' Nikki said before grabbing the kids and was about to leave when Silas called her back

'Wait Nikki ' he called shocking the woman as he knew her name

' You are him how did you know my name ' Nikki said stunned making Silas blush

' I overheard your friend say it ' Silas said blushing a bit

' No she didn't say it sure she said Maria's name but not mine and only way you know my name of your Silas as a long time ago when I picked Maria up I told Silas and the bishop my name ' Said Nikki as Silas lowerd his head

' Alright I am Silas I don't go by that name any more now ' Silas said

' I knew it as soon as I seen you and I knew that scar under your eye but what happened where is your bishop friend you guys seemed close too and you were devoted to your faith ' Nikki said

' It is a very long story that goes back years really and I do not want to see that man again ' Silas said trying not to get mad as he hated Aringarosa now

' Hey I know why do t we go for coffee or something theirs a McDonald nearby the kids love going to my treat and it be a thank you for saving Lucy come on you can't say no ' Nikki said gently touching Silas arm so Silas sighed and gave in letting himself to being talked into going to the. nearby Mcodnalds and that be an experience for him too as he never set foot in one before

well that's that chappy done more to come


	12. Chapter 12

Being in a MacDonalds was an entire new experience for Silas and he didn't know what to think really

The restraint was busy people everywhere and a lot of kids as it was some kind of holiday and the schools were off so their was long ques and kids yelling and shouting and a couple of babies crying

' It's a bit busier than I thought but no worries their are always seats in the quieter areas or maybe upstairs ' Nikki said as she and Silas and the kids joined the que

' Oh mum can we go upstairs please you get a great view from up their ' Begged Maria

' We will see hun so what are you guys wanting then ..? Asked Nikki as both kids yelled ' Happy meals ' and were jumping up and down making her laugh

' What about you Silas I mean Simon their is the menu up their ' Nikki said as Silas shrugged

' Anything I suppose doesn't matter really I don't need food I'm fine ' Silas replyed

' No my treat listen I'm grabbing a burger and chips ( fries) and a cola why don't I get you the same ' Nikki said before yelling at Maria to go and grab some napkins and sauce

Soon everyone got their food and to Maria's delight they had to go upstairs as their was no areas downstairs they sit them all together

' I had no idea it be so busy today guess it must because the kids are on holiday ' Said Nikki before yelling at Lucy who was picking her nose

' So what happened after we left you how are you and that bishop guy not talking and i thought you were so were so dedicated to the church and being a monk yet here you are now in normal clothes eating a burger in McDonald's what happened ?. Asked Nikki still stunned

' It is a long story I was betrayed used and was nothing but a pawn I think Aringarosa knew that all the time he was making deals behind my back also stealing from the church I learned he was greedy ' Silas said shocking Nikki

' You guys seemed close too ' Nikki said

' We were he saved me a long time ago I am not a good man really I killed my birth father and a few others they mocked me for my appearance called me names and my father blamed my mother and beat her and me he killed her so I killed him and I ran away .A lot of things happened and I ended up in prison an earthquake freed me but I was badly injured severe sunburn and exhaustion I collapsed and it was Aringarosa that found me I was so greatful to him and became his sevent so to say and he helped me find God also he was in a religious cult as I call it now Opus Dai ' Silas begun shocking Nikki a bit as she heard of them

' That's the cult where people beat themselfs give up all their belongings ' Nikki said as Silas nodded

' Yes well I gave them my freedom as I only had the clothes on my back my family was very poor so I had nothing to give them but Aringarosa was their leader I found out and in a secret war with the Vatican ' Silas said and started explaining everything right up to his shooting also talking about Sophie and Robert

' Oh wow I really don't know what to say and they kicked you out the church too after all you did ' Nikki said as Silas nodded

' I almost died in the hospital the bullet missed my heart by inches now I wish I had died that day I was in my hospital bed when they all came to see me it was a slap to the face they gave me some money charity they called it to get some clothes and that and a few phone numbers and told me to never contact them again and I was excommunicated also Aringarosa is excommunicated too and a few others that were involved it was the biggest scandal of the Catholic Church ever I was sent to prison again once I recovered but I spend a further 5 years and I was tagged for 2 Aringarosa is still in prison the judge seen that I was used I was lucky I got off lightly and told to get new company and it was all over the press and the news too ' Silas said sadly

' Wow I think I remember hearing about it and yeah it was a scandal but I tend to avoid these things I don't do drama ' Nikki said as Silas nodded

' So what about you I see you have another child did you get a job then ..? Asked Silas between eating

' Yeah I did it was part time but I stayed with my parents for a dither 3 years and I went back to uni got more qualifications and got myself an office job and I got a house too that's where I met Lucy's dad . Nikki said looking sad

' So I take it your not together them another child without a father ' Silas said

' No it's not that Craig who's Lucy's dad well he passed last year he was killed in a biking accident he adopted Maria too as his and then we had Lucy he loved his moterbikes bit of a Rebel really obsessed with the 50$ maybe him dressing as Elvis won me over I dunno but he was a sweet guy and the kids loved him ' Nikki said sadly as Silas sighed

' I'm sorry about that for your loss ' Silas said as Nikki nodded

' So what you doing now are you working or what where are you staying ' Nikki said

' No I'm not working I'm on what they call welfare and the money is t that good and as for the place I'm staying that well it's not great the landlady dose t see, to care no she's always letting her cats into my house it's a small house with very high rent but I guess it's home really but the neighbors are so noisy loud music fighting cussing and that ' Silas said

' Wow that's not good you should have some peace and quiet in your home not have to put up with other people's noise or crap ' Said Nikki as Silas nodded

Silas and Nikki along with the kids spend another hour together sitting chatting and getting to know each other a bit better and it was then Nikki came up with a crazy idea

' Look Simon this may sound coward or crazy and you can walk away and never see me again if you want to but after listening to your plight I've been thinking and I still owe you big time you cared for. Maria and saved Lucy so as a huge thank you well o have a spare room not much but at least you will get some privacy and no noise and the kids are really quiet ' Nikki said as Silas sighed

Normaly Silas would be horrified at the idea as he hated women but now he didn't know what he hated or what he didn't so all he did was sigh deeply before talking

' You are very kind but at this moment I don't have any money this is all have ' said Silas pulling out a £5 note and some pennies and shocking Nikki a bit

' No put your money away I don't want it as I sad I owe you so much so this is my way of saying thank you you helped me so I'm helping you ' Nikki said putting the money back into Silas hand and holding his hand for a moment

Nikki thought Silas was sweet really cute too yet would he have feelings for her as he was brainwashed by religious cults and was abused all his life and she was starting to get feelings for him too but she had to hide them she felt it was too soon and she was scared case he'd rebuff her and even end their fragile friendship


	13. Chapter 13

After a nice lunch in McDonald's Silas soon found himself walking along a very quiet road of really nice white two story houses that had small gardens in the front and a driveway and it was in a nice part of London too it was obvious that Nikki had now done well for herself to afford this place

' Well this is it we're home now and no doubt my other girls Daisy Rosie and poppy will be waiting for me ' Nikki said opening the door

' You have more children you left them ' Said Silas a little shocked thinking Nikki had more children inside that she'd left

'No their not children like in humans their out dogs we can't bring them out shopping as shops don't allow dogs inside unless their what they call service dogs like helping blind people ' Said Maria who was really smart for her age

Before everyone could get inside 3 little pug dogs came running up to everyone all barking and were very excited but made Silas a little nervous she waswnf sure of dogs

' Well this is it home sweet home I guess not Buckingham palace but it's home and the spare room is yours least you won't be disturbed the girls are good at following rules and respect everyone's privacy ' Nikki said showing Silas around

' Your home is beautiful ' Said Silas smiling a bit as he looked st the spotless spacious kitchen

' Thanks the rent is expensive but least I can afford it now I also got left money when my grandpa died so that helped a lot and also my parents said they will help me too if I'm stuck but I'm working now so I'm fine far cry from a few years ago ' Nikki said showing Silas a second all pink room that had a castle and a unicorn painted on the wall

' This is Lucy's room when she was younger she shared with Maria but Maria is getting to the stage she wants her own space now and she has her stuff in their but both still love their Disney and Barbie dolls and also Lucy is rather messy at times I'm always on at her to pick up her toys ' Said Nikki picking up a Bratz doll and smoothing it's dark hair before sitting it on a shelf

' Now your across the landing if you want in our guest room well we don't get a lot of guests you might need to move the boxes and bags as it's more of a storage place just now as those storage units cost a fortune I had one at one point but I got everything back ' Said Nikki showing Silas the spare room that had a lot of boxes and bags in it

' Sorry for the mess it theirs a bed a wadrope a nightstand lamp and a few other things under that lot not much but basic and don't worry about food I don't mind cooking and it will good to have an extra pair of hands around the place ' Said Nikki with a laugh touching Silas on the back

' This will be fine I can clear this and have it tidy in no time ' Silas said as. Nikki nodded

' Well that's everything I guess we have a toilet and shower downstairs and a large bathroom upstairs so once you settled a bit we can go and get your things your welcome to stay anytime ' Nikki said as they headed down stairs again

' Thank you so much I really appreciate this ' Said Silas smiling a bit

' Look Simon I'm sorry for what I did years ago abandoning my baby on you like that and leaving her in the crib it was because I was in such a bad situation I couldn't care for. Maria and I knew she'd be safe with the church and I'd seen you and that Bishop guy go in and out their a few times to pray and it was clear you took great care of her ' Nikki said as Silas nodded

' It's okay I understand and she was no trouble at all I'd do it again even and I enjoyed having her around ' Silas said smiling again

' So will you stay then it be nice having you around I don't want to pressure you or that and you being a former monk dunno if you'd approve of moving in with me and the girls ' Nikki said

' Well the old Silas would be horrified and walk away but now as Simon and knowing about the church's true colours and how that Bishop used me as a pawn and that well I'm done with religion I follow myself and I'd be happy to take your spare room and help out in the house where I can I guess I turned over another new leaf and thank you so much for everything ' Silas said pausing a little and then looked at his feet and old worn trainers

Suddenly before Silas knew where he was he felt someone kiss him and he wasn't sure how to act and he stiffend a bit

' Oh omg I'm sorry I'm so sorry I shouldn't have I'm so fowatd really that's always been my trouble ' Nikki said blushing like crazy and silently cursing herself for kissing Silas

' No it's okay I..I was just taken by surprise I guess that's all ' Silas said Truth was he kind a liked it as he'd never been shown affection before only abuse and hatred

'No I shouldn't have I hardly know you and here I am taking advantage I so apologies I'm always letting my heart rule my head guess that's how Maria came about but I'm so sorry about that ' Nikki said as Silas gently touched her shoulder

' Please stop apologising and I found it flattering really sweet even ' Silas said as Nikki looked down

'I know but kissing a monk is so wrong I'll burn in Hell for sure ' Nikki begins but Silas cut her off

' Nikki I'm not a monk any more I'm just a normal guy and I'm free to do what I want I told you that and I find it very flattering you kissed me shows you care and that is something after years of abuse and people calling me a ghost when I'm not between the time you last seen me and now I have changed a lot I had a long time to think let's just say ' Silas said as Nikki nodded and still looked down noticing Silas old batterd trainers but said nothing but gasped a little when she felt Silas kiss her but she relaxed and kissed him back

' Ewwoooo gross cooties alert ' Laughrd Maria and Lucy together coming in with the dogs following them and barking

' Oh God for a second I forgot about them ' Nikki said blushing and making Silas laugh a bit but he said nothing

' Are you gonna be our new daddy ' Asked Lucy making Silas blush scarlet

' Well let's see how things go first young lady but first we need to get Simon shoes first then get his stuff ' Silas Nikki looking at Silas feet and she could see his toe poking through a hole in his trainers

' Yeah i guess i could be doing with some new shoes these are past their best ' Said Silas

' Well come on let's get you new shoes and your stuff and take things from their ' Nikki said smiling at Silas and he smiled warmly at her happy he found someone that cared for him

The end


End file.
